Chapter One - Days and Nights of Light and Darkness
Return to Fiction by Daniel696 ---- Lovely, absolutely lovely!!! I thought after I was told I was needed to work overtime at the SDM gate. The head maid caught the common cold on evening run when she was told by the mistress to immdiately buy more tea for the masion since we just ran out and forgot to a jacket or coat on, and now China has to fulfill Sakuya's duties and I'm stuck having to work as Gate Guard for the whole day! Well, at least I'm being paid double for the next three days and my enhanced salery will be picked up on Thursday. And Eirin says the only cure for the common cold is plenty of bed rest and as little exposure to the cold air as possible. I looked down, sighed, then shook my head. When I looked up I saw this blur heading toward the mansion at great speeds, it was brown on the bottom with the top being black and white, which could mean only meaning one thing....... "Marisa Kirasame." I mumbled I quickly pulled out my one of my spellbooks and checked the spell and fired it at the aproching blur, but she easily grazed the bullets. "Well, Well, Well, I knew you wouldn't go down that easily!" I shouted "But how bout' some a' this!!!!" Then I threw a barrage of spells at her and she grazed them too. And then she stopped abrubtly and put a grin on her face and pulled a spellcard and Shouted "Spellcard: Love sign: Master Spark!" But I still had Reimu's spellcard: Duplex Barrier, and as soon as I heard "Lo" I knew she was pulling out her signature move she stole from Yuka, so I activated Reimu's spellcard for the first time and shouted "Spellcard: Dream Sign: Duplex Barrier!" And she had the funniest look of suprise on her face I have ever seen in my entire life while I blocked her spellcard with my spellcard. She then stopped her attack and asked if I was Reimu in disguise and I shouted "No!" while falling on my back laughing from the look on her face and then got up and and said while still laughing somewhat "You should of seen the look on yo-" Then I quickly pickpocketed her and took the Spellcard: (Now Love Sign, used to be Magic Sign) Non-Directional Laser, Hopped over the wall and dashed through Front Door of the Mansion and then heard "That isn't yours, give it back!!!" "Neather was it yours!!!" I Responded Just then I heard a shout saying "Last Spell: Magicannon: Final Spark!!!!!" "Oh F**********CK!!!!!" The wall was easily destroyed by the Last Spell. Plus, it startled the mistress, who was drinking tea just around the corner of the east wing. Of course, I've always been reliable to the mistress as a gate guard, but since I was only learning magic for six months, she knew I was no match for Marisa Kirasame and pitied me, so she took down Marisa with her Gungrir, I greatly thanked the mistress for her assistence, informed her that I retreived Patchouli's spellcard stolen by Marisa Kirasame and all she gave me was a smile and a thumbs up. I quickly headed towards the stairs that lead to the library where I saw the back of Patchouli's head, she was in a chair, reading a literature book, I snuck up on her and when I was right behind her, I stood up and shouted "BOO!" and I saw her jump in the chair, shout "MUKYUU!" and the chair fell backwards with her in it, and she faced up to see me grining at her and I said "I needed to tell you something." "Was that really necessary?" "Since it was the only chance I had so far, I suppose yes" She sighed and picked herself up as well as the chair, "So what is the news you needed to inform me with?" "Wanna hear the good news first or the bad news first?" "I'll hear the bad news first, please." "The bad news is that the mansion is partially destroyed." She sighed yet again and this time rolled her eyes. "And the good news?" "The good news is that I retrieved your Non-Directional Laser." I laid the spellcard on her desk. "Thank you for retriving my spell card, but it seems that she turned the spellcard into a love sign, it used to be a magic sign, but I can easily fix that." I then walked up the stairs and was going to ask the mistress if I could stop for the day and saw that Sakuya was working again and delivering the Mistress more tea and noticed the fairy maids fixing the gigantic hole in the wall (OMG their actually good for something), and instead said "Does this mean I may sleep now?" She nodded and I fell to the floor and fell asleep accordingly. She was most likely startled by this as well, but right now (I can't believe I'm saying this.) I really couldn't care less then I am caring now. ---- * Back to Prologue pt2 - A normal day of Recollection(con't) * Forward to Chapter Two - Scavaging the Times of Continuum Category:Fanfiction